


I Really Need to Go

by StarrySummers04



Series: Falling for You [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When talking to his dad earlier that night, Kevin fully intended to stay in the truck with Veronica and watch the movie but when do things ever go to plan?





	I Really Need to Go

When talking to his dad earlier that night, Kevin fully intended to stay in the truck with Veronica and watch the movie but when do things ever go to plan?

Kevin couldn’t believe that he’d actually turned around and shushed them, he regretted it almost immediately. They all looked rather terrifying and the last thing he wanted to do was to get on the wrong side of a gang member.

After Cheryl had joined him and Veronica, Kevin was slightly grateful to have an excuse to leave. Of course he understood that Cheryl needed a distraction after everything that had happened with Jason, but did she have to be so rude about it? Kevin was feeling pretty lonely too, they were usually a group of five and he was the odd one out. Seeing Moose with his girlfriend didn’t help his mood. And then, as he was leaving the concessions stand, one of the Southsider’s came up to him. “Not so tough without your beard, huh?” He stated.

“She’s not my beard.” Kevin immediately responded, looking the guy up and down. No matter how scared he was feeling, even Kevin couldn’t deny how attractive this man was.

“Follow me.”

Kevin didn’t particularly want to follow this man but decided he would probably incur less harm by doing as he was instructed. He was led behind the concessions stand, expecting to be beaten up but instead, he was shoved up against the fence and a pair of lips pressed against his in a searing kiss. Kevin immediately dropped the bucket of popcorn he had been holding in favour of grabbing on to the man in front of him and kissing back with enthusiasm. “I need to go. My friends will be wondering where I am.” Kevin stated as they parted for air. He was pulled into another kiss.  Kevin really didn’t want to go back to Cheryl and Veronica. He would much rather spend the night here, pressed up against the fence with a gorgeous man in front of him. As the other man ran his tongue across Kevin’s lower lip, Kevin immediately granted him access and moaned loudly as their tongues danced together. “Okay. Okay. I really need to go.” Kevin insisted again, when the need for air became too much.

“I’m Joaquin, by the way.” The stranger introduced, not ready to say goodbye yet. It wasn’t everyday in Riverdale that you met a guy this attractive that wasn’t hiding his sexuality.

“Give me your phone.” Kevin demanded. He too didn’t want to say goodbye despite his insistence at needing to go. Joaquin handed his phone to Kevin without a word and watched as the preppy boy put his number into Joaquin’s phone. When the phone was placed back in his grip, Joaquin read the name aloud.

“Kevin Kell- As in Sheriff Keller?” Joaquin stuttered, suddenly feeling rather nervous. He had propositioned the Sheriff’s son. Shit.

“Is that a problem?” Kevin asked, his smile was absolutely beautiful and nearly took Joaquin’s breath away.

“Is this a problem?” Joaquin countered, gingerly lifting up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a snake. It only confirmed what Kevin had assumed. The man in front of him was a member of the Southside Serpents. Everything his dad had told him about the gang stated that the best thing to do would be to run and not look back.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Kevin replied, the dazzling smile gracing his features once again. Joaquin couldn’t resist. He reached out and grabbed the lapels of Kevin’s jacket to join their lips in another searing kiss. Kevin couldn’t get enough of Joaquin’s kisses, they’d only just met but he needed them as much as air. They were a drug to him, how would Kevin cope if they did meet up again?

The longer they stayed together, the more heated and desperate their kisses became. Both jackets were on the floor by now, along with Kevin’s jumper so that Joaquin could undo the buttons on his shirt, giving the Serpent access to kiss, lick and bite his way down Kevin’s neck. Kevin felt harder than he had ever been in his life. Clearly, his other sexual endeavours had occurred with partners that had no idea what they were doing. This shouldn’t have been a surprise to Kevin considering most of his hook ups were with closeted guys, but it was. When joining his lips to Kevin’s again, Joaquin moved his hand to ghost over the bulge in Kevin’s jeans. “Is this okay?” He asked against the teenager’s lips.

“Yes.” Kevin answered, breathlessly. As soon as Joaquin put pressure on Kevin’s straining erection, Kevin moaned out loudly and came in his jeans. Kevin felt so embarrassed. He had never come so quickly in his life. He looked away and refused to meet Joaquin’s eyes. Joaquin knew that Kevin was embarrassed.

“Kevin, look at me.” Joaquin requested. Despite wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole, Kevin managed to make eye contact with the gang member. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. I see it as a positive thing, it means I did a good job. Besides, I’m so hard that I’d probably do the same thing if you touched me right now.” Joaquin spoke softly, Kevin didn’t need to be embarrassed about a natural human reaction. Instead of saying anything, Kevin just reached out and gently pressed his lips against the other man’s. They stayed like that for quite a while, moving to sit on the floor and trade lazy kisses. Kevin knew that both Cheryl and Veronica were going to badger him with questions as soon as he returned. Before either of them knew it, the movie was over, not that Kevin cared about that, since Joaquin had propositioned him, the movie had been the last thing on Kevin’s mind. Kevin was positive that Veronica would immediately be able to tell what had gone on, his hair was ruffled, he probably had several hickey’s on his neck and his clothes were slightly dirty from having been sat on the floor.

“I need to go.” He told Joaquin, pulling himself up off the floor. Despite no longer being joined at the lips, the pair had kept their arms around each other, wanting to stay in that moment for as long as possible.


End file.
